1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to TPMS (tire pressure monitoring system) sensor setting technology and more particularly, to a TPMS (tire pressure monitoring system) sensor position input method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, when setting the positions of TPMS sensors in a vehicle, it is to switch the on-vehicle receiver host to a learning mode, and then to trigger the TPMS sensors subject to the sequence requested by the on-vehicle receiver host, for example, the sequence of right front wheel→left front wheel→night rear wheel→left rear wheel. When the on-vehicle receiver host received a response signal from the first TPMS sensor, it memorizes the ID of the TPMS sensor and its respective position, and then waits for receiving a second response signal. This operation procedure is repeated again and again till the on-vehicle receiver host completed the learning of the positions of all vehicle wheels. For causing the TPMS sensor at each vehicle wheel to provide a signal, it needs to deflate the tire of the vehicle wheel to a level below a predetermined warning threshold pressure value. This operation procedure is complicated. The user needs to deflate the tires of the vehicle wheels of the vehicle one after another, and then to inflate the tires of the vehicle wheels of the vehicle to the normal pressure value one after another after the on-vehicle receiver host finished the learning. Further, this method can simply set the ID and position of each TPMS sensor. It is not applicable to set the warning threshold temperature value, warning threshold pressure value or other warning detection factors. Therefore, there is a strong demand for an improved learning and setting method.